Garnet VS 1950
by GalacticCat1
Summary: Steven Universe-Just a bunch of one shots set in 1950, and how Garnet runs in with a lot of racial trouble. Rated T for (very) mild language and racism.
1. The Bus

**This is set in the year 1956, sorry if anything isn't 100% historically accurate, Wikipedia was my only resource.**

 **Anyway, this just popped into my head, so enjoy!**

* * *

"OH MY STARS I CANT WAIT!"

Pearl jumped up and down, her flower print dress jumping with her. Amethyst was equally as excited, even letting Pearl put a dress on her. "This is gonna be awesome! We get to see the king of rock and roll!" She was jumping alongside Pearl, her yellow dress also bouncing. Garnet smiled, putting another hair pin into her pin up style hair-do. It had taken HOURS of everybody brushing and brushing to get it manageable. But, it was worth it, as Garnet did look fabulous.

The excited gems were going to see a concert for the king of rock n roll, Elvis Presley. Rose had somehow managed to get tickets, which seemed like a miracle. Said gem opened the door to her room, stepping out in a colourful blouse paired with 2 curly ponytails sticking out on either side of her head.

"The next bus leaves in 20 minutes, if we catch that one we should make it in time to get a good spot!" She exclaimed, only increasing the excitement of the other gems. Garnets smile grew bigger, then almost dropped completely. The bus. Oh how she hated getting the bus.

The rest of the gems could easily pay and get on, but Garnet had a few extra steps to take. Although she had gotten good at it, it was still a load more work. She'd have to pay (most times more than the other gems), then sprint as fast as possible to the back of the bus, and _then_ try to find a seat close to the whites section.

She had no idea why. Heck, some bus drivers would _close_ the back door and drive off with her money, which they would almost always ask for more than what the fare actually was.

Garnet must have groaned or put on a frown, because the other gems looked her way worth concern. "Does it _have_ to be the bus?" Garnet answered their glares, only to receive looks of confusion. "How else would we get there, and-oh yeah..." Pearl came to the sudden realization, awkwardly smiling and biting her lip.

"We promise we won't let the bus driver drive off this time." Rose assured her, also awkwardly smiling. Pearl piped up. "Yes!" She added. "And we'll sit in the mixed section." Garnet gave the gems a half smile. At least they tried to make her feel better.

"Well, we'd better get to the bus stop, I'd imagine the bus would be packed tonight." Rose declared, breaking the silence that had fallen over the gems. They grabbed their purses and walked out the front door, down the steps to the beach.

* * *

Rose was right, as the bus was packed. Luckily, they got there early and had spots near the front of the line. Slowly, the line moved forward until it was the gems turn to pay. Garnet had a plan in her head. She subtley leaned to her left, prepared to speed walk to the back of the bus.

Rose, Pearl, and Amethyst paid to get on, each only costing a dime. Garnet say Pearl wave through the window, her hand on the seat next to her as to save it. Garnet smiled, handing over the dime to the bus driver to get on. "That'll be a quarter." He rudely said, looking down on Garnet with disgust.

Garnet, annoyed, sighed and reached in her pocket for some nickels. She found the right change, handing it over. The second the money left her hand and the bus driver dropped it in the can by his seat, Garnet was gone, speed walking to the back of the bus, nearly running.

She saw the doors begin to close and, panicked, she shot into sprinting and stuck an elbow in the doors right before they closed. She breathed a sigh of relief, opening the doors and stepping onto the crowded bus.

Squeezing her way through the crowded back section, she came into the mixed section, where quite a few odd looks were passed her way. Coming to where Pearl was sitting, she sat down, feeling the eyes of almost every other person on the bus aimed directly at her.

"I wonder when humans will grow out of this..." She whispered to Pearl, who in turn shrugged. "It is very childish..." She breathed back, noticing some of the eyes were on her. "I mean, it's just the colour of someone's skin. Is it really that important?"

The bus rolled along the streets, the people inside noisily chatting. Rose was sitting a few rows ahead, flirting with any and every human she saw. Garnet smiled and chuckled. Typical Rose.

The bus came to a stop, on stepping more people, with Garnet able to see some run to the back of the bus, only to throw their hands in the air by frustration when the back door was locked. One tall, white, man in particular, probably around 20, his eyes fell on Pearl. He thought she would make a pretty nice date to the concert.

He strutted over, stopping at the row Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were seated in. "Hey ya brownie, move." He rudely spat out, turning his nose up in disgust. Garnet raised and eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She questioned, staring at him with 2 eyes, as her third was bein hidden by a scarf.

"I said move ya dumb black. Haven't'cha been in a school your entire life?" He glared down at her, lips pursed to one side. Pearl and Amethyst stared intensely at the situation, as this almost always ended with either police being involved, or gauntlets being summoned.

"Alright." She said calmly, stepping out of her seat. Pearl and Amethyst looked at her in shock. She never gave up this quickly. "About time ya dumb n- OW!" As soon as he sat down, a hole was burned through the back of his pants, exposing his pink polka dotted underpants.

"What the-" He looked down to the seat, the plastic was boiling. Garnet calmly smiled, enjoying the look of sheer confusion and horror plastered on the mans face. "Nice undies." She said smugly, smiling as she sat back down. The man turned around to look at his backside, where his underwear were visible.

An erouptions of laughter could be heard from the back of the bus, the man turning best red. Without another word nor glance, he found a seat. "Nicely done Garnet!" Pearl quietly congratulated her friend, who was still grinning ear to ear.


	2. Washrooms

Garnet and Pearl strolled through the park, walking almost hand in hand. It was a sunny day in September, the gems were outside soaking up the sun before it went away for the winter. "Oh I hate winter. All the snow and slush, the cold weather and chills." Pearl complained, looking up at the bright blue sky. "And then it doesn't go away for months."

Garnet chuckled, looking up to the sky as well. "But we get to drink hot cocoa and wear big sweaters." She counter-argued, raising an eyebrow. Pearl glared back, smiling. "Big, oversized, itchy sweaters?" She asked, crossing her arms and playfully nudging Garnets side with an elbow.

"Says the one who knits them." Garnet smugly replied, leaving Pearl without words. "It's the wool!" Pearl ran to catch up with the taller gem. "It's scratchy and stretches in the wash." She finished, smugly looking at Garnet into return. Garnet nodded. "Then it's the wools fault." She smiled, putting her hands on her hips. Pearl laughed, playfully punching Garnets arm.

"Hey Garnet!" Amethyst began running toward them, her little blue skirt ruffling as she ran. With a big smile, she held up a bullfrog, about the size of her hands. "AH!" Pearl stepped back, her face turning to disgust. Garnet and Amethyst chuckled, watching as Pearls face turned a deep indigo.

"You two better go wash your hands, they're covered in slime!" Pearl barked, honestly just scared of the frog. Garnet rolled her eyes. "Alright, _mum._ Come on Amethyst." The trio walked down to where the washrooms were, Pearl trailing behind so nobody would get any slime on her new dress.

The washrooms neared, and it almost looked like 3 seperate buildings. "You've got to be kidding me." Garnets smile dropped, replaced by a look of annoyance. "This is ridiculous."

"What is it?" Pearl asked, jogging to catch up with the 2. Garnet pointed to the sign on the door, her expression flat. Pearl saw what she meant, her face changing to confusion. "They're washrooms." Her tone was raised, from the sheer shock of it.

"You go in with Amethyst." Garnet ordered, walking into the washroom titled ' **Coloured** '. Pearl and Amethyst went into the 'regular' ladies room, both feeling sorry for Garnet. "Why does Garnet have to go to a different washroom?" Amethyst asked, leaning over on the sink to reach the taps. She didn't fully understand it yet, even though the gems had tried to explain.

"Because humans think people who have skin like Garnets shouldn't use the same things as people with skin like mine." She told Amethyst, lifting her up so she could reach the faucet. "But it's just a colour." Amethyst said confused. Pearl shrugged. "Tell that to the people."


End file.
